


Mischeif Managed

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Werewolves are still a thing, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Older Stiles/Younger Derek, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sterek Bingo 2017, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Sub Derek, bdsm club, playing fast and loose with the concept of a kink club, supernatural bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Derek wasn't meant to be an AlphaThat's it, really, that's the basics of itDerek was born and bred to be a beta and now he was stuck with red eyes and a pack and no idea what to do with any of it





	Mischeif Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so firstly ever since finding out Stiles used to be called Mischeif I've been DYING for the inevitable "Mischeif Managed" jokes that weirdly still haven't happened yet, so I'm very excited to make that pun, secondly, I absolutely **love** Dom!Stiles/sub!Derek but since I don't write smut I rarely get the chance to write it, so playing around with this first meeting sort of thing is the perfect excuse- luckily, I just hope that it portrayed well

Derek wasn't meant to be an Alpha

That's it, really, that's the basics of it

Derek was born and bred to be a beta and now he was stuck with red eyes and a pack and no idea what to do with any of it

All his life he had been the _perfect_ beta- well, maybe he himself wasn't _perfect_ , or even really _good_

But he had been everything a beta was supposed to be in textbook theory

Obedient and soft spoken and loyal and always quick to check for permission instead of forgiveness

Never that much of a fighter, a good distraction when fighting was necessary but really he was more of a gentle soul who babysat the kids and took on things like schedules and chores and mind-numbing tasks that he didn't find to be mind-numbing at all

He had always followed his mother and sister like a loyal puppy, quick to follow orders and instructions and only rarely talking back- only when he sincerely disagreed or when he was just in a _mood_ but even that wasn't very often

(Not with his mother anyway, sometimes he bit at his sister a little more but only because she was doing annoying older sister things)

He had been a good beta

He was a terrible Alpha

And there wasn't a day that went by without him deeply, deeply mourning the loss of not only his family, not only his pack, but his _place_

He had always been raised to know where his place was in the pack, carved out nicely below the Alpha and potential Alphas-in-training, below the elders too

He wasn't at the bottom of the list by far but he was nowhere near the top and he _liked_ that

He was comfortable in the middle, it was safe and snug and secure, and he didn't have to _worry_ so much, because if he screwed up there was someone above him who could help him fix it, show him what he did wrong and steer him down the right road so he wouldn't do it a second time

Now.....

Now he was just alone

He had inherited the Alpha gene after his sister's death, not at all by choice, but by biology, and ... hell, this was one of those times where biology just screwed the pooch- like two-headed snakes and chimera cats, because biology had just plopped him down into one of the worst situations possible

A situation he was never meant to be in

Even though he was the second oldest child of the family, he had always been considered the baby

His younger sister was brash and confident and hard-headed and the family always joked that if Laura ever decided to give up on being an Alpha then Cora would take the job without hesitation

Derek and Cora had both always agreed to that, but biology didn't work that way and Cora was still just a teenager and he knew he couldn't hand this responsibility- this _burden_ down to her

But he was just so.... _lost_

So lost with everything

He didn't know how to be an Alpha- how to be the top of the pack, the one everyone looked up to and sought out for guidance

He didn't know how to make all of the rules and instructions or how to delegate or stand tall and strong

He just .... didn't know how to be an Alpha

He looked at his betas most days in anguish

Anguished that they were stuck with him- a leader without the faintest clue how to lead- and bitterly jealous that he didn't have an Alpha of his own anymore

He tried

He tried as hard as he could and most days it didn't amount to much but it kept them all alive and that ...

That was a start

Things were getting back to some symbalance of normal now, after some of the recent hell that the pack had been through, between adding new members and staving off hunters

And for the most part Derek was only needed for the basic tasks, the things he was more accustomed to

Making sure everyone was fed, keeping the schedules, monitoring the full moon, chores...

But then it came to things like breaking up fights and teaching control and deciding what to do about a recent infestation of kanima and Derek was lost again and on the brink of a breakdown because he just didn't know what to do

One thing was sure though- He needed a break

He needed to get out of his head, he needed to breathe, because if he kept suffocating himself like this it would be his pack who ultimately paid for it- _again_ \- and that wasn't acceptable

So he had done some light research online about places where he could blow off a little steam and....

That was how he ended up standing here, in front of a BDSM club- "Kink Club" the website called it- nearly crying with anxiety because if Derek knew about one thing _less_ than being an Alpha, it was sex

He had _had_ sex sure

He had had kinky sex too

But it had always kind of amounted to a car crash- yes he knew that he had been _in_ a car crash and yes he could still feel where his neck ached from being jostled with the impact but he couldn't tell you what actually _happened_ \- who ran into who, what the car looked like when it flipped over, how long he had blacked out...

So maybe a car wreck was a _bit_ of an exaggeration but the principal was the same

And now he was standing here, staring intimidatedly up at the sign, and forcing himself to step into the club

The front was.... weird.....

There was a girl standing next to a podium with a few different boxes on it and she looked more like a hostess at a resturaunt than a- ... whatever she was doing here at a sex club

"Welcome to Mischeif Managed! Dom, sub, or switch?"

Derek hesitated for a moment, the word stuck on his tongue, before finally sputtering it out of his mouth

"Sub,"

His heart was racing, anxiety pooling, the impending fear that she was about to judge him creeping through every vein....

But....

She just reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a green wristband

"Are you looking for girls, boys, both, or does it matter?"

That one gave him pause

Derek was bisexual, and admittedly he had more experience with women than he did men but-

His mind flashed breifly to the last time he submitted to anyone and bit out the word before he could stop himself

"Boys,"

The girl pulled out a blue wristband, handing him both and waving politely

"Have fun~!"

An identification system, that was new....

Handy, but unexpected

He slowly slipped the wristbands over his wrist, staring down at them and feeling like a wild animal who had just gotten a tag peirced into his ear

He didn't know what to do with this

What if he changed his mind?

What if he decided he didn't want to sub after all?

What if he met a girl who he really, really liked but she saw that he was only looking for men and backed off?

What if...

This was a bad idea

He was about to turn around and return the bracelets when he heard someone speaking to him

"Are you doing ok?"

If werewolves could have heart attacks, Derek would have just had seven

He startled slightly, meeting eyes with a girl who looked just as out of place as the first but for totally different reasons

Wile the hostess- he was going to call her that and pray it was half-way accurate- was dressed somewhat casually in a little black dress and a choker, kinky raven curls fanned out in a beautifull bob, this girl looked more like she was at an office than a kink club

Blonde hair in a straight ponytail, glasses perfectly placed, in a button-down shirt and a pencil skirt

Seriously- _what_?

Atleast he no longer felt overdressed in his own casual clothes but still

"I'm fine," he finally managed, glad that he could atleast still form words

The girl didn't look like she believed him any more than Derek believed himself

"Are you sure? I mean.... I can practically hear your heart pounding from across the room,"

It wasn't judgemental, just... sympathetic, compassionate, like she wanted to help

Wich was weird all in it's own right

"I'm fine," he repeated again, somehow sounding even less believable the second time

The blonde had a knowing look for a moment before smiling even more warmly than she had a minute before

"First time here or just.... first time anywhere?"

Well so much for that being discreet

"Is it that obvious?" Derek asked quietly

"Like a flashing neon sign, but it's ok, everybody is really nice!! And it's always fun to get fresh blood in here, both figuratively and literally,"

What

"What?"

The blonde raised her eyebrows, looking as confused as Derek felt for a breif second before seeming suddenly aware of whatever the hell was going on

"Ohhhh right... your nose isn't adjusted to all of these scents yet huh?"

Seriously _**what?**_

The blonde cleared her throat, curling her upper lip to show off a pair of budding vampire fangs sliding into place before closing her mouth again and rubbing the back of her neck

So that explained alot

"Did you... even know that Mischeif Managed is for .. you know... _people like us_?" she asked with concern

"I had no idea,"

Although the more he thought about it the more that would figure, leave it to him to try to escape his life as an Alpha for a minute and end up in the middle of a supernatural BDSM club where everyone would automatically know he was an Alpha the second they caught his scent

"Why would you even make this place accessible to humans?" he frowned

"Well... it isn't like humans are _excluded_ or anything, they just usually filter into the other clubs around town and don't come around here very much, it's kind of hard to find unless you're looking,"

"It was the first result on Google," Derek frowned defensively

".....What did you Google?" the girl asked suspiciously

Yep, he was certain of it now

This was his luck and his luck alone- might as well just hand the hostess the wristbands back, go home, and spend the rest of the night screaming under the bed

"Look, that... that doesn't matter, sorry, I just.... let me help you out ok? Your first time can be.... absolutely TERRIFYING- that's _anywhere_ , not just here, but even people who are really experienced with all of this can have a hard time their first time in a new club so... I have a little time before my Mistress gets here, maybe I can point you in the directions you're looking for?"

His initial response was to politely decline but ... there was an odd sense of comfort radiating off of this girl, one that Derek hadn't felt in ages, and if he was already here being vulnerable....

Might as well swallow the pepper all at once rather than lick at it all day

"I'm Kara, by the way," she said politely, holding her hand out towards him

He stared down at her hand as if any minute it was about to turn into a viper and kill him but slowly accepted- giving her hand a polite shake and noticing the pink and green wristbands she wore as her sleeve rode up

"Derek," he finally said

"It's nice to meet you Derek, come on, let's go talk somewhere, I can answer any questions you have,"

He was tempted to ask if Kara worked here but figured that might be a stupid question, she was wearing wristbands and said she was meeting her Mistress here soon, would they really let an employee do all of that?

"So do you have any experience at all in the scene?"

Derek wasn't sure how to answer that if he was being honest

"Some, not... good experience," he finally volunteered

Kara stopped half-way to the bar, a look of heartbreak falling over her face as she climbed onto one of the chairs

"Oh... I'm so sorry, was it formal or...?"

"Not at all,"

"Well... atleast that part is good, I promise the people here know what they're doing, and if you have a bad experience- like... a _really_ bad experience- the owners can um.... _take care of it_ , not that you'll have a bad experience!! You shouldn't, but you know... I'm.. I'm just being horrible at this, I'm sorry,"

He was tempted to ask what the hell _take care of it_ even meant, but he probably didn't want to know

"You're ... you're fine, really, I can't thank you enough for bothering with me," he replied softly

"Oh, pft, don't worry about it, I remember what it was like being a cold fish in this place, it's mortifying!! But I had someone to help me out and now I'm helping you out so ... you know, karma, paying it forward, all of that,"

Derek's lips curved slightly into a smile and a smile and suddenly he felt ... oddly calmer

Still as skittish as a wild rabbit but... not so ready to jump behind the counter and start screaming, so that was progress

"Oh! You should get something to drink, they have GREAT drinks here, all kinds of stuff too, sodas, juices, warm drinks, mocktails, even milkshakes if you can believe that,"

"Nothing alcoholic?" Derek asked in surprise

Not that he drank- werewolves couldn't get drunk even if he wanted to- but he had never heard of a bar that didn't serve booze, especially one at a club

"Nah, the owners don't want anyone getting tipsy or drunk and doing something they shouldn't, they don't want _any_ consent risks that are even remotely avoidable, and even if you only get a little tipsy-"

"It's still enough that your sense of judgement might be inhibited,"

"Exactly, and it obviously prevents anyone from getting into _real_ trouble too, if you're here and you start feeling off you'll know it isn't because of booze and you can tell someone immediately that something isn't right,"

Somehow that was incredibly comforting to hear, drugs might not affect werewolves, but Wolfsbane did, and he had had enough experiences with being slipped Wolfsbane to know that it's hard to get out of a bad situation with it in your system...

This place prioritized safety, no matter, and that alone was enough to make him feel more settled than he had before

"Have you been coming here a long time?" he asked curiously

"Oh.. about three years yeah, I guess you could consider that long, but it's only been open for five so..."

"Did you meet your partner here?"

"Oh!! No no, we met through work actually, I just introduced her to Mischeif Managed and now we have date night here once a week or so, it's really fun!"

Derek would take Kara's word for that

The bar tender came by at that moment, Kara ordered a strawberry milkshake- wich Derek _still_ had a hard time processing existed here and he ordered coke because he was never good with making choices and he kind of felt vulnerable enough sitting at a BDSM club, talking to a stranger who already knew the basics of his sexual preferences, without needing to add his taste for fruity, sweet drinks on top of it

"If you're ever here in the winter, you _have_ to order hot chocolate, they add wipped cream and marshmellows!!"

"Are you sure this is a kink club and not some kind of resort?" Derek asked half-seriously as he took the glass from the bartender

"I know it's kind of hard to put the two images together but the owners really wanted to emphasize a comfortable environment, there are private tables back there and private rooms a little further back, they have food too, mostly things like desserts and fruit- any kind of finger-foods that are sweet like that- but ... safety and comfort are the priorities here rather than just sex, that's why Mistress Lena and I come here for date night, we can just hang out in the back having milkshakes and talking about movies if we want to,"

"I still don't get how any of this has anything to do with sex," Derek finally blurted out

He just... felt like he needed to say it

Not that there was anything wrong with any of this- obviously- and not like he was looking to have a quick bang and run- definately not- but ...

He was looking to release some pent up stress and milkshakes with a stranger just wasn't going to do that

"BDSM is about so much more than just sex though, it's about relationships too, there are alot of clubs you could go to just to have a one-night-stand or a quick session or to get out the rough and kinky parts of the lifestyle but... Mischeif Managed is unique because they really put alot of effort into the emotional aspect of these relationships rather than the physical one, and that's not to say they _don't_ cater to the physical side but... the emotions are more important, and I think you'll find the pay off here to be alot better than someplace where things are just physical- I mean, you might not, it's not really my place to say one way or the other and everyone is different but- .... I don't know... you just sorta have the right vibe to fit this mold better, personally, from where I'm sitting,"

Derek wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or not, but Kara had a weird way of making most of the things she said sound like a compliment

"I'm sure that's all ... really great, but it just.... wasn't what I was expecting,"

Leave it to him to go looking for a sex club and end up at an emotional retreat

"I think you'll find what you're looking for though," Kara winked assuringly, suddenly lighting up and waving over Derek's shoulder

"Oh! Derek!! I know the PERFECT person for you to meet!!!"

Derek wasn't really sure if he wanted to meet anyone yet

He was starting to adjust to being here but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to spend his night developing an emotional connection with someone instead of shaking out his anxiety

And honestly, if he _was_ going to just play therapy with someone tonight, he was actually having a pretty nice time just talking to Kara...

"Stiles!! Stiles c'mere!!" she shouted excitedly

And well.... it was a little late to tell her no now....

Before Derek could form any kind of educated response, he was finding his words- and his breath- completely stuck in his throat

The man approaching them was nothing short of gorgeous, with soft brown hair, pale, mole-speckled skin, cute pixie like features that were small and soft and overwelmingly _cute_ \- a bubbly button nose, Cupid's bow lips, slightly chubby cheeks- and his eyes...

Warm coffee flecked with copper and honey

He was tall and lean but had some muscle to him too, even if it was hard to tell under his black blazer and jeans

"Hey Kar, who's this?"

"Stiles, this is Derek, he's new here and I think he could really, _really_ use your help with ... you know... all of this,"

She turned her attention back to Derek, looking excited enough to bounce right out of her skin

"Derek, this is my freind Stiles, he's PERFECT for you, trust me,"

Before Derek even had a chance to respond to that the other sub was grabbing her milkshake and jumping off of the barchair, edging away somewhere else

"I think I just saw my Mistress over there, I'm just gonna go... see her," she said quickly, winking at Derek and rushing off into the crowd

And that left Derek and the beauty that was Stiles all alone together

_Hell_

"So I hear you could use my help," Stiles smirked playfully, taking Kara's seat and holding his hand out politely in greeting

Derek reached forward and gave it a soft shake, spotting the purple and red wristbands on the other's wrist

If blue was preference towards males and pink was preference towards females (according to Kara's, he guessed) then purple was .. both..?

What about red though?

Green meant sub- did red mean dom?

Stiles must have noticed him staring as his eyes flicked down to the wristbands and he smirked up at Derek encouragingly

"Bi dom,"

So Derek had been right

"I'm bi too," he said suddenly, almost immediately regretting the decision

"I just... I don't feel like...-"

"You don't have to explain it dude, preferences can shift from night to night, and just because you wear a blue wristband tonight it doesn't mean you won't wear pink or purple or grey tommorrow, same goes for your position preference, and hey, if you meet a girl you like your wristband isn't going to stop you from seeing her, it just means you weren't _explicitly_ looking for women,"

Oh...

"You have these things down pretty well, I take it you've been coming here for a wile?"

"Oohh yeah, you could say that," Stiles smirked back, ordering a drink from the bar- though Derek didn't quite hear what it was

"So.... you're new, our wristbands happen to match, and you come highly recommended to me from a good freind... do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Smooth," Derek noted dryly, earning a teasing laugh from Stiles

"I thought this place was about 'emotional connection' rather than just one-night stands,"

"We do both, sure we try to cater more to emotional connections and the deeper level to BDSM but that doesn't mean we don't fully support one night stands and just having mindless- within consent- kinky sex,"

Huh...

"Is that what you would want? Mindless kinky sex?"

"No," Stiles said slowly, taking a sip of his drink

"I mean, I wouldn't turn it down provided we could come to an agreement on things like limits and kinks and whatnot, but ultimately I'm always looking to pursue an actual relationship,"

Derek knew he shouldn't go any further

He should cut his losses here and turn away before this ended badly just like it had with the others, but...

But Derek was selfish and unable to convince himself not to make his next move

"I see... and that would be as dom and sub or-"

"As _people_ , first and foremost, as Derek and Stiles, as boyfreinds... and anything else like powerplay comes in later,"

Derek nodded slowly, biting down on the straw in his drink

"What if... I wanted to try?" he asked quietly

"Then we'd start by seeing if we're compatible, do you have your kink chart with you?"

Derek frowned, biting down a little harder on the straw

"I don't.... know what that is...."

Stiles seemed surprised by that, eyebrows raising curiously

"Have you ever had a relationship like this before?"

"No,"

He hadn't

Kinky sex, yes, but any kind of decent relationship?

No, definitely not, and certainly not an actual powerplay relationship

"And you're sure you know what you're getting into?" Stiles asked skeptically

"I know enough, I've read....... alot, and I've experienced ... some... it isn't the kinks I'm unfamiliar with, it's the relationship, but I-.... I ... _need_ this... _please_ ,"

He hated begging, he hated asking people for anything, especially strangers, especially things that he could live without, but...

He was starting to get desperate now, the thought of coming here, going through all of this, and then being turned away because of inexperience... it was suddenly crushing to him, even though he hadn't been sure about this entire thing earlier, he suddenly seemed to want it more than ever now, now that it was dangling in front of him like this

Stiles was quiet for a moment before exhaling slowly, giving a nod and setting his drink down

"Alright, I have some blank charts in my office, you can fill one of those out and we'll go from there,"

"Office? What, do all doms get offices here or something?" he asked in confusion, taking one more sip of his coke

"No, but the owners both do,"

And then, like in a bad romcom, Derek was spitting his coke and choking on air

**_What the hell was his life?_ **

_"O-Owner?"_

"Easy there, _breathe_ sweetheart," Stiles soothed, setting a hand on Derek's thigh and rubbing soothingly and oh God....

He didn't even know what to make of the sensations _that_ was causing

"But you're-!"

"Twenty-five,"

Dear God he was older than Derek....

That shouldn't be arousing but it _freaking **was**_

"So you were twenty when you opened?"

"Yep, and since we don't serve booze..."

Derek swallowed tightly, slowly slipping off of the bar chair and feeling his entire face go red as Stiles gently took his hand to guide him back to the office

"Still, legalities aside, how did you manage to do this so young?"

"My business partner is loaded,"

Oh

"She used her college fund, I used my college fund, we were roommates at the time so it wasn't as big of a deal to part with most of what little money I had,"

Derek could understand he supposed, his family had been well off too and he was always investing in career advancements for his betas, be it college or some kind of business endeavor

"Got it," he croaked quietly

"I hope my owning this place doesn't change your mind about me,"

"It doesn't," Derek promised honestly, staring up at the innocent looking black door in front of him as Stiles took the key out of his pocket and slipped it into the lock

Derek wasn't sure what he had been expecting when that door opened, but it wasn't what the office ultimately was

Wich was... well.... an office

A desk, a chair, a computer, some boxes and a file cabinet and pappers everywhere, a printer...

Not even a hint of anything that you wouldn't find in any other business owner's office

It was freaking him out

"Let me guess, you expected floggers and chains," Stiles teased as he stepped over to the file cabinet

"I have no clue what I was expecting, it just wasn't this,"

Wich fit in perfectly with the rest of the club in all honesty, Derek didn't expect any of it

"We get alot of that, people come in expecting dungeons and scaffolds and get milkshakes and wristbands, not that there's anything WRONG with dungeons and scaffolds but it just isn't really our style,"

Derek just nodded numbly as Stiles fished a few sheets of papper from the file cabinet, shutting it with a bonk of his hip and grabbing a pen from his desk before nodding for Derek to follow him out again

 

~+~

 

"What made you want to do this?"

Stiles had just started reveiwing the chart Derek had filled out, and the werewolf couldn't keep it to himself any longer

"A variety of reasons, I like helping people, I like taking care of people, feeling like I'm usefull, like I'm doing something good, that's why most of my kinks are of the caretaking variety, I also love the control that comes with dominating, being fully in control.... I love that sensation,"

"You and I really are evenly matched then, I hate it- control I mean, I like taking care of people but the control... not so much,"

Stiles paused, looking up at Derek from the forms

"Is that why you're here then... _Alpha_?"

Derek swallowed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing anxiously at his upper arm as he did so

"You wouldn't be the first you know, and definitely not the last, just because someone IS an Alpha doesn't mean they want to be or that it suits them, my best freind Scott is an Alpha but if it came down to it I'm pretty sure he'd be a sub, it's ok to need that release Derek, to need to give up control and let someone else have the reins, it's ok... _Pup_ ,"

Derek felt... God.... Derek felt a rush from that

Not just arousal, not just pleasure, but... _releif_

Like breathing fresh air after only breathing through a mask for years

Stiles' lips ticked up in a smirk and he leaned a little bit closer, gently taking Derek's hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it

"I understand you know, I do, you're not meant for this role- that doesn't mean you aren't GOOD at it, but ... you aren't MEANT for it, you were always meant to _serve_ an Alpha, not to _be_ one, right? You were born to be a good little beta pup, and you got thrust into this against your will,"

It hit too close to home, and Derek had no idea if Stiles was speaking from experience with other subs or if he somehow was able to see into Derek's past, like looking through a window, but...

But all of a sudden all he wanted to do was close his eyes and give _everything_ to this man

" _Alpha_...." he keened quietly, eyes closed and head lulling to the side

"Look at you.... so eager and pliable, I don't even have to touch you to have you letting go and desperate to be a good boy for me, do I sweetheart?"

Derek gave his head a tiny shake, feeling a flush wash down his body

"No Alpha..."

"I didn't think so," Stiles purred back, gently placing a hand over Derek's and giving it a soft tap, urging Derek to come back to the present, to not slip into that beautifull space waiting at the edge for him just yet

"I don't scene with anyone until I have everything worked out with them and I can lay things out step-by-step, and usually I would insist we don't do anything with powerplay until we've done that but.... you're teetering right at the edge and need a release _tonight_ , that's ok, but we're keeping it gentle ok? Nothing heavy, nothing too sexual, just starting small, alright?"

Derek gave an eager nod and Stiles smiled at him again, standing up from the table and gently taking Derek's hand

"Come on Sweetheart, I have a private room in the back we can use,"

 

~+~

 

Derek couldn't remember ever feeling this good in his life

Everything was spacey and dull but vibrant at the same time, his head was pleasantly clear of any serious thought and muddy when thoughts tried to invade his space against his will, it was like being underwater in a way, and that wasn't even the best part

The best part by far was Stiles

Stiles, who was somehow outrageously good at this

Who had put him under with a few soft words and gentle commands- _"Take off your shoes and jacket- fold it neatly, neel for me, put your head in my lap- **good boy** "_

It was dizzying

And that was barely the tip of the iceberg

As it were now, barely fifteen minutes into... whatever the hell this was, they were sharing a bed, Stiles muttering sweet, soft praises against Derek's ear as the wolf nuzzled into the other's shoulder, the sweet scent of magic prickling his nose as it lazily occurred to him that Stiles was a witch, probably explaining why the club catered to supernaturals

"Can you eat this for me pup?"

Derek's eyes blinked up, hazy and unfocused as he let his mouth slide open, Stiles' long fingers soft and gentle as he pressed a peice of chocolate into the wolf's plush mouth, Derek's breath washing against his fingertips as the treat melted on his tongue

It was Heaven....

Derek was making a vow right then and there that no matter what Stiles wanted, no matter what he was into, Derek was going to sub for him- and only him- for the rest of eternity

He knew, also, that with Stiles' policies being so heavy on consent and pleasure and making sure all parties involved were entirely happy with everything going on, the witch likely wouldn't be too pleased about Derek's vow

But Derek didn't care

For the first time in years he didn't have to worry, he didn't have to mourn or make decisions or THINK

He could just exist

Just .. exist and let Stiles do all of the thinking and decision making

All he had to do was follow Stiles' instructions- not even orders, just basic, gentle instructions- and he was _good_ again

And if he was _good_ for Stiles then he could have _this_ and Derek craved this sort of attention more than he thought any kind of craving was possible

There were simply no words to describe how amazing this felt, how perfect it was

And if all Stiles wanted was for him to submit and follow instructions- Derek would eagerly do that ten fold

"Hey... you still with me baby boy?"

Derek gave a soft noise of affirmation, not bothering to form a word as he nuzzled closer into Stiles' shoulder and inhaled his scent again

It smelled _safe_

"Such a sweet boy.... you seem pretty tired though, why don't you take a nap hm? You can sleep for a little wile, I don't mind,"

But Derek did, he didn't want to miss out on any of this

Stiles- in his infinite wisdom, or maybe some witch-given magic that Derek, as a werewolf, didn't know about or couldn't understand- seemed to know exactly what was going through the wolf's head as he gave a quiet huff of a laugh and carded his fingers through Derek's hair

"Sweetheart, you have all the time in the world to enjoy this later ok? But you really should sleep a little, it'll do you some good,"

The way Stiles' nails were scraping against his scalp was definitely accomplishing that goal, weather Derek liked it or not, and he could only breathe a soft sigh of releif into Stiles' shoulder at the attention as his world started to fade

"Stiles?" he mumbled sleepily into the dom's flesh

"Yes Pup?"

"How come you named your club after a Harry Potter quote...?"

Derek thought there'd be nothing better than the way Stiles touched, but the way he _laughed_ was a pretty good contender

"Well, to make a long story short, my nickname when I was a kid was Mischeif, my partner Lydia knew about that and when I used to sub for her we'd joke about how she had 'Mischeif managed' because she kept me in line and kept me from getting into too much trouble, when we decided to open the club it seemed like the perfect thing to call it, although it took alot of convincing and begging on my part,"

"You sub?" Derek mumbled curiously

"Sometimes, I'm technically a switch even though I prefer domming, when I was first starting out though I subbed alot more than I do now, I hit a really rough patch emotionally around that time and all I wanted to do was be good for someone, and Lydia- being a freaking AWESOME freind- volunteered to take me on, even now when we're between relationships and I need to release a little tension she takes care of me for a day or two,"

Some part of Derek was worried that he would never stack up to this Lydia- this perfect partner it sounded like- but another part felt oddly... comforted....

What Stiles had with Lydia sounded oddly nice, knowing that there was someone there to take care of you no matter what happened or what was going on, that you could come and go as you please and they'd still be there when you need them...

It sounded familiar

"She's your Alpha?" he mumbled quietly, eyes starting to droop

"Well.... she's a banshee, I never really thought about it like that but... I guess she is sometimes yeah, but only sometimes,"

"Rest of... the time?"

"The rest of the time I'm my own Alpha, and... if you'll let me, I'd like to be _your_ Alpha- all the time, not just for now, not just tonight,"

An Alpha....

That was what Derek wanted, what he had craved most, what he desired so desperately all this time...

He felt his eyes close, inhaling again and feeling sleep starting to drag him away from this beautifull conversation

"Yes... Alpha...."

Finally Derek had what he had been craving, someone who he could please, who he could serve, who he could protect and be protected by, who he could care for and who would take care of him, someone who put his health and safety at the top of their priority list, who would take away the weight of decision making and mistakes and uncertainties and sooth them over with simple, clear instructions of what to do

Someone who he could be _good_ for

An _Alpha_


End file.
